


2057

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [49]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Family, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, getting old, grandparentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look sad, Grandad." </p><p>The second to last 'year' of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2057

John smiled from his armchair next to the fire. The union flag cushion in his hand was old; worn; well-loved. Like John himself.

He watched little Toby playing with his cars on the fireside rug. He looked so like Hamish at that age. So small; so innocent: the naivety of youth.

Toby glanced up from his makeshift road and gave John a beaming smile.

"You look sad, Grandad." he said, getting up from the floor and climbing up on to John's lap. John wrapped a loving arm around his grandson and pulled him close.

"Actually," he started, tickling Toby playfully on the tummy, making him giggle and squirm, "I am quite content. It makes me happy having you here with your Mummy and Daddy, Toby."

Toby nodded with a knowing beyond his four years.

"I like being here too, Grandad." he replied, jumping back off John's lap and running back to his cars.

John gave a soft chuckle. He couldn't imagine what life would have been like without having Hamish, Abigail and Toby.

His family were the silver lining; the ray of sunshine on his grey, cloudy days. 

They showed unending love, hope and life, and John felt lucky to have them in his life.

Laughter, noise and joy of youth lifted his spirits during his darker moments.

He felt blessed.


End file.
